


巴甫洛夫

by HengoRipley



Series: AJ5 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 没头没尾的小饼干
Relationships: AJ/Five Hargreeves
Series: AJ5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124225
Kudos: 10





	巴甫洛夫

“你究竟在害怕什么？”AJ轻轻地用手指在Five腹部的伤口里搅动着，高潮的余韵令后者陷入了某种空白，“是全然孤独，还是家人的死，还是单纯的末日概念？”

Five在疼痛下微微痉挛着，在AJ刚刚把手指放在自己伤口上的时候，他下意识地感到紧张和惊慌。他的第一反应是这太不卫生了，他会因为感染而开始高烧，接着因为没有干净的水源而死。

然后他想起，哦，现在已经不是在末世了。事实上，AJ非常整洁漂亮，鉴于职位和个人习惯，他没有太多把自己搞得污脏的机会。通透的玻璃和水本身就给人以洁净的印象，西装款式单一但永远崭新，最重要的是指甲，Five在AJ系领带时仔细观察过了，它们被修剪得十分圆滑，颜色健康，无比干净。甚至有时候Five会思考，它们会不会真的生长。

不论如何，这种情况是奢侈的，Five对自己的免疫系统有一定信心，但现在他可以把血肉外露当成一种选择，可以把疼痛当成一种感知而不是某种危险警报，他不用惊慌失措地寻找干净的水源、服用废弃诊所里看起来非常可疑的抗生素，以及和Dolores就怎样包扎才能更快止血展开争论。Five闭上眼，知道他的房间里，在离自己不到五米的地方，架子上，摆着一个急救箱，里面有洁净的纱布和绷带，还有处于保质期内的药物。

当然，这并不百分百安全，但是Five暂时不想担忧那么多。

“解释一下末日概念，Carmichael先生。”

“没有未来。”AJ吐出一串泡泡，指尖在Five的伤口边缘画圈，“地球依旧运转得很快乐，太阳也要在好几亿年后才会吞没所有痕迹，但是你看不到未来，Five，你的存在本身就是一个错误，末日不欢迎你，末日像免疫系统一样驱赶你。”

“你是在暗示我应该自杀吗？”

“不要转移话题，Five，我们在讨论你的恐惧。”

“先回答我的问题。”Five拍开AJ的手，艰难地从对方怀里爬起来下了床，他的衣服又沾上血了，Grace会唠叨的。

“你知道，董事会的人对你很感兴趣，我们有时候会看你的录像，”AJ从床头抽出几张纸巾，擦去手上尚未变干的血液，“一开始你真的很爱哭。”

Five瞪了他一眼。

“有时候我会想，老天，世界对你真的很残忍，像我刚刚说的，地球依旧运转得很快乐，在大约五个月后她便恢复了以往的气候变化。”

AJ的话让正在包扎伤口的男孩动作停滞了一秒。

“人们往往会说遗忘是治愈伤痛的良药，但你怎么可能忘记他们呢，每一场雨雪都会让你想起伞。”

“我没有你想的那么脆弱，AJ。”

“这也正是令我疑惑又佩服的地方，你看，我们一直盼着你自杀，盼着错误的程序能够自我修复，可你顽固得就像陈年茶渍...”

“而你像一个喋喋不休的评论家，看来新的董事会让你闲得可以。”

你又在回避问题了。AJ想。

“我正在试图当世界上第一条研究人类心理的金鱼。”

Five眯起眼睛刻薄地回应：“作为一条金鱼，你做什么事情都是史无前例的。”

AJ不说话了，他站起来整理好衣服上的褶皱，男孩此刻也换上了新的制服，因此AJ看不见那些藏在布料下的，在Five腿间干涸的精液痕迹。

事后的氛围尴尬又暧昧，Five不自在地隔着窗帘的缝隙望向窗外，等待AJ主动离开。

“对了，”AJ忽然想起什么事，从西装内衬掏出一个不算精致但是包装得挺用心的小袋子放在Five的书桌上，“这是Herb和Dot托我带给你的，他们说部门新研制了某种风味的饼干。”

Five点点头。

男孩此刻看起来柔软极了，毫无防备又松懈，昏黄的街灯使他的脸颊和嘴唇泛起蜜一样的光泽。

AJ突然意识到自己的身体构造会使他错过很多东西。

“尝一块，”接着他又补充道，“他们想听听反馈。”

这是临时捏造的谎言。

健康的饥饿感驱使Five打开袋子摸索出一块饼干，丢进嘴里咀嚼起来。他始终不太习惯时间局提供的甜食，经典风味还好，混合口味就太奇异了。但这次的很好。

“不错，比以前的薄荷口味好多了。”

吞咽。AJ能看见喉结的滚动。

“再吃一块。”

“什么？”

“替我尝一块。”

“....”

Five疑虑地盯着AJ，后者从袋子里掏出一块饼干，走近他。身高差迫使Five仰起头，他感到被冒犯，但还是咬住AJ递过来的饼干含进嘴里。

接着AJ将手指放在他的嘴唇上。

一种暗示。

健康的食欲和不健康的情欲交织在一起。

Five开始舔舐对方的手指，上面本已干涸的血迹融化进他的口腔，带来铁锈的味道。AJ将食指和中指捅进Five的嘴里，触感是他擅长的，他感受到湿润、饼干的颗粒感、舌头的柔软以及牙齿的坚硬。他用另一只手捧起Five的脸。Five皱起眉头，含糊地发出几声动静，AJ翻动他舌头的方式令他难以呼吸地攥住对方的手腕。

一开始很被动，但是渐渐地Five开始使用他的舌头，他卷起、品尝、吞咽，直到饼干完全被送入食道，口腔又重新变得干净。AJ用指甲刮擦男孩的上颚，然后收回手指，用指腹抹去从嘴角溢出来的唾液。

“下次见，Five。”

AJ提起手提箱离开了。

Five喘着气倚靠在书桌旁，他觉得不该如此，但此刻他的大脑还在回味血和饼干的味道。

没有人承认，但他们彼此都知道这是一个吻。


End file.
